Violet Turner
Violet "Vi" Turner is a character on the Grey's Anatomy spin-off Private Practice. Childhood and growing up In college, Violet was raped and helped through it by her best friend Kara Wei, Violet helped Kara through her problem of accidentally killing her abusive mother. Violet takes offence to women who lie about being raped, and when confronted about an almost conversation between her and Addison; Violet says that its something that she wasn't going to talk about it, that "it is what it is." Personal life Kara Wei was Violet's childhood best friend, but when she joined the Oceanside Wellness Group, Cooper Freedman became her best friend. Every year when they received their bonuses, they would take a holiday together. When Cooper got together with Charlotte, their relationship suffered slightly. She was also a very good friend to Naomi Bennett, but when Addison joined the practice, Naomi forgot about her and started talking to Addison like she did with Violet, instead casting Violet aside. During her pregnancy, she had Cooper to run errands for her (including tying her shoes because she could not see her feet). Unexpectedly, Charlotte and Violet began to bond over Cooper and Charlotte did the girly things that Cooper could not, as well as helping Violet with her pregnancy symptoms. One of Violet's schizophrenic patients, Katie, who was pregnant but miscarried (and refused to let anyone perform a D&C to remove the dead tissue) came to visit Violet at her house. Initial suspicions from Pete and Violet that Katie was not taking her medication proved true, when Katie drugged Violet believing that Violet stole her baby, even though Violet's child is a boy, and her baby was a girl. Violet was left paralysed from the neck downwards and Kaite obtained surgical equipment and a medical textbook to perform a cesarian section on Violet to take "her" baby. Violet began to instruct Katie on what to do to successfully deliver the baby, even though both Katie and Violet knew she would not survive it, and Katie then lifted the scalpel to Violet's abdomen, about to cut. Romantic life Six months prior to when Addison first arrived at their Oceanside Wellness Center, Violet's boyfriend Allan had split up with her and she was torn by the break-up. As she started to heal, she ran into Allan in a supermarket to discover that he'd gotten married to a younger woman only a few months after their break-up. Violet was shaken badly and even went as far as "stalking" Allan with constant calls as she tried to deal with him moving on while she kept trying to. She and Allan tried to be friends but Violet realised she was only hurting herself and cut off all contact. While she was pregnant with her son Lucas she was unaware who the father was. It could have been either Pete Wilder or Sheldon Wallace, although she had expressed an intention of keeping the baby and having Cooper move in with her. As Pete's relationship grew more serious with Lisa, he told her about Violet's baby. She asked him to figure out what he wanted and eventually he decided to leave her and tell Violet but before he informed Violet, Sheldon proposed to her. Violet didn't answer straight away, Pete instead tells Violet he should have fought for her and loves her, and she chooses Pete over Sheldon. After Lucas gets ripped from her womb by Kate, she didn't feel anything toward him and even though Pete (the father) tried and tried to get her to bond with him, she eventually gave him up to Pete, After she slept with Addison's father, Pete gave up on her. Career Dr. Violet Turner is a board-certified psychiatrist specializing in general adult and adolescent psycotherapy, diagnosis, evaluation, and management of pharmacologic medication. She is a member of the American Psychiatric Association and the American College of Psychiatrists. Dr. Turner has presented papers at numerous professional conferences and has published articles in peer-reviewed journals such as American Journal of Psychiatry and Annals of Clinical Psychiatry. She currently works at the Oceanside Wellness Center. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:PP Characters Category:PP S1 Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:PP S5 Characters Violet Turner Category:GA Characters Category:GA S3 Characters